You're Weird
by tast3th3ra1nb0w
Summary: After "The Last Blue Little Envelope"


"Would you stop that please?" Ginny snapped at Oliver. His compulsive lighter reaching habit was seriously starting to irk Ginny.

Oliver smiled somewhat sheepishly from across the table. He proceeded to pick at his greasy burger with the end of his fork, cutting it up into a dozen smaller pieces.

"Seriously, you're weird" Ginny said. Oliver shrugged and excused himself for a moment, probably to chain smoke on the bench outside of the little coffee shop.

This lunch marked Ginny's second time seeing him after she had come back to England before university would start.

She had surprised him the first time, showing up at his doorstep, greeted by Oliver's now fully recovered mother. Ginny had worn a green dress that she thought he would like. She was prepared for a heart wrenching kiss; much like the one they had shared when she left. She had even made sure to pop 2 mints into her mouth beforehand.

Unfortunately, Oliver was getting quite good at just being tall and awkward. He and wrapped Ginny in an angled hug, his hands not wanting to stay in any place for too long. It made her feel like a weird oblong shape. Like the melted and reformed piece of chocolate that you would absolutely refuse to eat after you'd find it in the back of your car, simply because it would no longer be a perfect rectangle.

Their meeting had consisted of his mother pouring questions out of her ears and Oliver mostly silent and a tad bit twitchy in thought. He was clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation. Ginny didn't really understand why since this same boy had held Aunt Peg's last little blue envelope hostage only months before. Of course this was the same boy, who put up being walked all over on by Keith and who had willingly given up nearly 90,000 pounds (Which really never was his in the first place). But Aunt Peg would have wanted him to have it anyways.

Or maybe she had just wanted for him to have it, or at least part of it. He hadn't accepted the full figure she had offered him. He had just taken enough for his mother to be able to get some sleep at night and enough to start back up at uni again. He would be in Ginny's freshman class. He was still working at Elephant's on the weekends.

"I'll pay you back some day, I promise" He had profusely reminded her during their long transatlantic phone calls in the spring.

Oliver walked back in the store, hands stuffed into the pockets of his long black coat. Ginny rolled her eyes and Oliver managed a small smile as he slid back into the booth.

"Sorry." Oliver shrugged, "You know this is a bit weird for me."

"If I had given Keith four times as much as what I've loaned you, you know he wouldn't have thought twice about it. He would have simply told me that the future of theatre arts thanks me." Ginny shrugged.

Oliver's face darkened, "I'm not him" he said, finally taking a bite of his burger.

"It doesn't matter! Just stop it." Ginny inhaled sharply. "You don't have to feel like you owe me anything OK?"

Ginny kicked Oliver under the table for his lack of response. He shot her a glare to which Ginny stomped harder on his toes. He winced. She was wearing her favorite pair of chunky black boots.

"You're being a child." Oliver said as-matter-of factly as he could. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in clear Oliver fashion.

It took a few more kicks and muffled grunts of outrage from Oliver until he kicked back gently in retaliation.

"Take that!" He said his face washed in triumph. He was smiling that rare, gorgeous smile of his.

"You kick like a 5 year old!" Ginny laughed.

"You clearly have never been kicked by a horde of angry five years olds." Oliver replied.

Ginny gave him a look, "And you have?"

"To make a long story short- fancy fifth birthday party at the Elephant. The parents had forgotten to schedule some sort of entertainment. I had to step in." He shrugged, throwing another weak kick in Ginny's direction.

She smiled and leaned over the table, which actually had taken a lot more effort than she had been anticipating. Her elbow landed in a smear of burger grease on her plate and she was certain that there was a combination of ketchup and mustard now trailing down her arm.

She had completely forgotten about burger breath until she had already gone for it so was relieved when Oliver enthusiastically reciprocated.

Ginny wasn't actually tall enough to continue leaning over the table so she broke off from Oliver first, settling back into her seat with a content sigh.

"So…" she said, locking eyes with Oliver, who was clearly still flustered and blushing.

"So." Oliver said as he cleared his throat. "I think we're kind of something."


End file.
